


Just A Kitten - Klance

by NoSoundAllEcho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoundAllEcho/pseuds/NoSoundAllEcho
Summary: Lance is woken by an all too familiar scream. Keith is being way too emo about everything. It all ends with cute cuddles.





	

“Aagh!” A scream rang out through the hallway rattling my ears. It sounded like Keith. I jumped up out of my bed and ran to the door. Quickly placing my hand against the scanner I realized all to quickly that it would never unlock quickly enough. Once the door slid open I ran to Keith’s door as quickly as possible. I pressed my hand against the cold scanner to Keith’s room praying the door would open quicker than mine had. I gulped as the door opened and revealed Keith curled up in a ball on the floor, his body shaking as he cried. I ran forward falling to my knees next to him.   
“Keith? Keith what’s wrong? Are you okay?” I quickly asked gently resting a hand on his shoulder.   
He gulped sucking in a deep breath. “I-I’m fine Lance, j-just leave me alone.” He pushed me away as the words slipped from his lips. Much to his dismay this only made me more determined to stay by his side, he obviously wasn’t okay and I wasn’t going to leave when he needed someone the most.   
“Keith, you don’t need to tell me what happened if you don’t want to, but please, I can tell that you’re hurting, don’t just push me away.” He sniffed pulling his face closer to his chest. I gently wrapped an arm over him pulling his body closer to me. He cried softly leaning closer into my chest. “Keith, you need to breathe okay. Come on Keith look at me.” I gently gripped his chin tilting his head up. When I saw his face I knew exactly why he was upset, I knew exactly why he wanted me to leave. Purple skin, solid yellow eyes, cat like ears, he’d gone full Galra. There were tears pouring down his cheeks and he looked completely broken.   
“I-I’m a monster Lance. Th-the team will hate me. They’ll-they’ll never forgive me Lance. N-never.” He sobbed out in fear.   
“Keith, you look beautiful. You’re no monster, you’re magnificent.” He looked up at me clearly uncertain if I was being truthful. “This doesn’t change anything Keith, you are still you, the outside may be new but on the inside you’re still the same. No one could change that, no matter how hard they tried. We love you Keith, I love you.” He gulped and buried his face in my chest. I smiled softly running my fingers through his hair. I gently scratched behind his ears and kissed the top of his head. He purred softly and rubbed his head up against my hand. “You feeling better Keith?” I whispered softly to him. He nodded lightly and curled up against my chest. “Good, you should really get some rest sweetheart.” I smiled pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.   
“O-okay, but u-umm could you maybe st-stay here with me?” He asked, his voice soft and nervous.   
“Of course kitten, I’ll be here as long as you’ll let me stay, and even after that.” I pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled him up into my arms. I gently sat down on his bed and laid down with him. “Good night princess, sleep well mi amor.” He blushed and burrowed his face into my neck.   
“G-goodnight Lance, 사랑해.” I smiled and pulled him as close to me as possible.   
“Love you too darling.” I whispered as we slowly fell asleep.

So maybe in the morning the rest of the team was shocked. Thankfully they were more shocked that I was the one being kind and protective of Keith, and not that he had the physical appearance of a Galran.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: Mi amor - Spanish - My love  
> 사랑해 - Korean - I love you  
> \--------------------------------------  
> This work was loosely based on a strip posted on instagram by pi.dge.exe


End file.
